


You Cannot Wear That

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [9]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Pride, M/M, Pan Wade, Pansexual Pride, Pride, bi peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Peter and Wade are getting ready to go to pride except Peter is not happy with Wade’s outfit.





	You Cannot Wear That

It was their first pride together and Peter was determined to have a good time and of course look stylish while doing it. That was why he had a black shirt with the bi flag, his cheeks painted the bi flag and a few bi-colored bracelets. It was calm and not overdone and just right for him, but his boyfriend on the other hand…

He groaned as Wade came out of their bedroom, he had insisted on spray painting his whole body yellow, pink, and blue. He had said that it was “for the greater good” and of course Peter didn’t believe him, all he had to do was wear the pan flag but no he had to be completely pansexual. 

Peter couldn’t deny that he looked happy as hell though, and at least that would be a plus. 

Wade had a smile from ear to ear, his entire body from head to toe was covered in paint and damn was Peter put off by the fact that it was no doubt going to destroy at least one piece of furniture. 

Wade had not only a painted body but he also had a pan shirt, shorts, shoes, and sunglasses. Peter thought it was going to have a stroke looking at him. The colors yellow, pink and blue would forever haunt him.

“Uh, huh. No way are you wearing that.” Peter shook his head and crossed his arms. 

Wade laughed and patted his head, hopefully not leaving any wait on his hair. “Don’t worry baby boy, all is good. We’re gonna have a blast.” He leaned down and kissed Peter’s forehead, laughing when the young man ran to the mirror to find a yellow, pink and blue kiss on his forehead. ‘

“Dammit, Wade.”


End file.
